Since the surveillance technology is able to monitor and record the behavior, activities, or other changing information, it can effectively substitute for security guards. The surveillance technology can also combine optical character recognition (BCR) and alarm system to provide an alarm signal when a certain monitored environment is abnormal. Therefore, the surveillance technology has become a main stream of passive security system.
The most important equipment in the surveillance technology is Internet Protocol camera (IP camera). The IP cameras can be divided into outdoor IP cameras and indoor IP cameras based on where they are installed. The outdoor IP cameras are easily to be vandalized so that the invisibility and anti-explosiveness of the outdoor IP cameras need to be improved. Accordingly, the outdoor IP cameras are usually installed in a hidden location, but it is more difficult to assemble the cameras. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the invisibility, the anti-explosiveness and the assembling efficiency of the IP cameras.